cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Franzharian Constitution
Franzharian Constitution Preamble The Franzharian Empire's structure is designed to provide a voice for the people and represent all views, as well as create a strong manageable government to lead and organise member states. This document shall be a framework for the Federation. Article I – Executive *Section I – Powers of the Emperor The Emperor shall be the final decision maker on matters of high policy for the Federation. The Emperor is also responsible for amending the constitution. Amendments may be proposed by either the Senate or the Lords, but must be ratified by a majority High Council vote, and approved by the Emperor. His power's also include: Executive Decree, Imperial Veto, Dissolution of Parliament, and Declaration of War Decree. *Section II – High Council The High Council shall consist of the Emperor, Chancellor, Prime Minister, as well as the Ministers of Defense (Along with the secretaries of the Branches), State (along with the Sub-ministers of economic and foreign affairs). ::*Sub-section A - Provincial Lordship Provincial Lords are the stewards of the lesser Administrative divisions of the Empire and are denominated as follows: *Marquis - Head of the Province, Answers to the Emperor *Count - Head of the Provincial County, Answers to the Marquis *Viscount - Head of the County Township, Answers to the Count *Baron - Head of the Township Municipalities, Answers to the Viscount Provincial Lords are Appointed by the Emperor, but can be Removed by Majority Vote in the Representative Council. Lords serve for life, unless Impeached. Article II – Senate *Section I – Senate The Senate shall be composed of both Senators and a chairperson. The Senate shall be responsible for representing the populace, bringing issues to the attention of the Chambers and may pass constitutional amendments or new laws, although these may be vetoed by the Emperor. *Section II - Elections No less than three times per standard year, the citizens of the Federation will vote on members of the Senate. Any citizen may run as a candidate, except those serving as a Provincial Lord or High Minister, and no person or body may stop another from running. A period of seven weeks is given for campaigning, and then the next seven days are open for polling. Once the polls close, the candidates with the highest points shall be elected for one term. *Section III – Senators A Senator-elect will serve a term of exactly twelve weeks. If they are unable to complete their term, a by-election shall commence following the standard rules for immediate replacement, whereupon the successful candidate shall serve the remainder of the original term. If the remainder is less than four weeks, no by-election shall be held. A Senator may only be removed early for a conviction of high crimes and misdemeanours, following a nomination by Emperor or a Senator, and conviction by either no less than two-thirds of the Senate or a decree from the Imperial Throne. Each Senator will hold one vote that is used in all Senatorial decisions. *Section IV – Chairperson The Chairperson shall be an unbiased and neutral moderator in the Senate. During the creation of a new Senate they shall be nominated by a Consul and confirmed by the Council by an absolute majority, and must be a person of high standing within the Federation, but may not be a Consul. A Chairperson may be removed at any time by a unanimous Consular decision. Article III – Supreme Court A Chief Justice shall be appointed by nomination of the Lords and no less than two-thirds of the High Council for confirmation. The Supreme Court shall have the final judgement on civil court hearings and will thus also be the final Appellate. The Supreme Court shall also have the power to launch investigatory commissions into areas of concern, but only for the advice of the Emperor. The Chief Justice, and Lesser Justices serves a life term, until retirement or death, unless impeached for high crimes and misdemeanours. The Chief Justice may be impeached by an absolute majority of the Council. It shall require no less than two-thirds of the Consuls and two-thirds of Council to convict the Chief Justice. Article VI – Rights of the People *Section I – Freedom The government shall pass no law that attempts to impose a religion; inhibits neither freedom of expression nor that of the press, nor the right to peacefully assemble or to petition the Government. *Section II – Equality All citizens of the Federation shall be judged not on their race, sex or any other discerning factor except that of ability, judgement and competence. *Section III – Habeas Corpus All citizens are entitled to a fair trial by jury, composing of no less than six persons, and this shall be fair, speedy and in all due haste. *Section IV – Power of the People The powers not delegated to the Chancellor or Senate by the Constitution are reserved to the people. *Section V – Construction of Constitution The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights, shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the people. Article VII – Supremacy This constitution shall be the supreme law of the Empire, and all executive, judicial and legislative officials will be bound, either by affirmation or oath to uphold and serve it. Article VIII – Amendment A majority of the Council as well as the Emperor's express approval shall be required to pass any amendment proposed by either the Council or the Senate. Article IX – Ratification Ratification by all serving High Council Members, and by popular vote of the senate shall be sufficient for creation of this constitution. Done in convention, by the unanimous consent of each, present on the day 10th October of Year 2008. In witness, we have hereunto subscribed our names: * Emperor: Ranather von Duscherer Rukia * Prime MInister: Declan Everest * Minister of State: Yunieski Ukev * Sub-Minister of the Interior/Economy: Jan Tolong * Sub Minister of the Exterior: Gregori Teso * Minister of Defense: Fredrik Solmiz * Secretary of the Coast Guard: Imlin Jano * Secretary of the Legion: Togan Takahara Category:Franzharia